What It Takes
by Ryla Dante
Summary: E/O Challenge...A 100 word drabble challenge courtesy of the Enkidu07 and Onyx Moonbeam Drabble Challenge forum. Except in this case I used 7 words to make a small multi-chapter...Warning: DeathFic!
1. Shot

A/N: Ok, I wanted to try something here. I wanted to take 6 words from the E/O Drabble Challenge and make them into a small multi-chapter thingy. See what y'all think of it.

Warning: DeathFic (people have mentioned I give this warning, hehe. Sorry about that!)

Thanks to Enkidu07 and Onyx Moonbeam for the amazing Drabbles (see what they inspired? hehe)

Word: Shot

XXXX

"Come on, move your ass Sammy!"

Dean skidded around the side of the Impala, shotgun in hand. His brother lagged behind, panting like a dog. He was bleeding from a gash to his right arm and trying desperately to carry his bag over his wounded arm.

As Sam made his way to the passenger side, Dean had the keys out. He jammed them in the lock, turned them and opened the door. Before he could get in, a shot rang out.

Dean paused. Sam watched as blood began to pool at the side of Dean's shirt. Dean had been hit.


	2. Flesh Wound

Word: Flesh

XXXX

"Careful…"

Bobby laid Dean across the bed, cautious as not to injure him further. The bullet had lodged itself under his right ribs and, from what he could see, was going to be a bitch to get out. It was no flesh wound.

"Bobby, what do we…?"

Sam, always the worrier, panicked. Bobby placed a hand on his shoulder and told him to simply sit this one out, he would fix Dean.

Sam sat in the corner, watching as Dean's bloodied body was worked on by steady hands he didn't have. Sam just hoped Bobby knew what he was doing.


	3. Quell the Pain

Word: Belly

XXXX

Minutes turned to hours as Sam waited. Nausea began to writhe in his belly, taking over for the butterflies that normally vacationed there. He couldn't handle seeing Dean in this predicament. It brought back too many memories of seeing him ripped to shreds by hell hounds.

Bobby worked on him, using needles, thread, antibodies, anesthetics, and whatever else was at hand to quell the pain and flow of blood. But for Sam it was more than he wanted to deal with. He just prayed that Dean would wake up and look at him. He hadn't opened his eyes once yet.


	4. A Turn For the Worse

Word: Ashen

XXXX

Four hours…Still no improvement to be had. Bobby was sweating over the still body of the older hunter, furiously digging away to retrieve the bullet that put him in this condition. Sam sat idly by waiting to hear some good news, but Bobby had yet to say anything but 'get me this, get me that.'

That was until Bobby's face cringed and Sam saw why. Dean had taken a turn for the worse. His brother was pale, wan, and ashen. His pulse was slowly dropping and Bobby couldn't get him to stop bleeding. Sam held his breath, and simply waited.


	5. Collapsed

Word: Collapse

XXXX

Dean's temperature was dropping, his pulse was low. Bobby was trying everything he could, but without proper treatment, Dean was going to pass on. He glanced at Sam who was on the brink of madness. He couldn't lose his brother, not again.

"Can't you do something, anything?"

Bobby looked at the failing body, and shook his head. It was too late. They couldn't go to a hospital that much was obvious at this point. They were too well known. So everything Bobby had done was all that could be done.

Sam looked on as his brother internally and externally collapsed.


	6. Blank Canvas

Word: Numb

XXXX

His brother was gone, taken away from him forever this time. Bobby walked out, leaving them alone. Sam never saw him leave. The boy was too numb to notice.

"Why Dean?"

He stared off into nothing, his eyes a blank canvas. He had gotten past Dean's death once before, but this time it was different, this time it was by a random case, not something hell-bent on tearing him limb from limb.

Sam's focus returned back to his brother. Dean looked so peaceful. Sam took a deep breath and slipped his gun from his jeans. It was his only option.


	7. The End of It All

Word: Shot

XXXX

He fiddled with it, rolling it in his hands. He turned it toward himself when Bobby walked in.

"Sammy, what are you doing?"

Sam looked up at the older man, or rather through him.

"What's the point of living? Dean's gone now."

Bobby grabbed Sam's shoulders. He wanted to hit him.

"This isn't the way kid, you know that."

Sam half smiled.

"Really? What do I have left? Not like I can put 'hunter' on a resume."

Bobby tried to speak again, but Sam shoved him away, the door slamming shut. Moments later, a shot rang out. Sam was gone.


	8. Starting Over Again

A/N: This was added after someone (Enkidu07) thought the story needed a twist...hope this is a good one.

Word: Spine

XXXX

Sam awoke with a start. A chill ran down his spine. It was so real, so tangible. He hadn't had a dream like that in years. Breathing hard, he dangled his feet over the bed, trying to calm his nerves.

Looking across the room, he saw his brother, fast asleep. That helped to slow his heart beat. He was alive. And for that Sam was thankful.

He took a deep breath and lay back down. It was over. That was until Dean's phone rang. It was Bobby and he had that very same job.

It was starting all over again.


End file.
